


Mon Amour, Please Stay

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [14]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Death, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Max is Josh’s favorite mistake.





	Mon Amour, Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this, but my favorite line I’ve ever written is in this oneshot, so enjoy.

**_narrative_ **

 

The sun is setting over the hill and as the red light splashes through the window, Max rolls over to look at Josh. They’ve had a good run. Life has treated them well, but a time to let go has approached. He can feel his heart rate shallow, and he begins to rouse Josh.

 

“Hi,” he smiles. Josh smiles back.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Sun’s going down.”

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

Thirty six and forty respectively, death has knocked on their door early. The doctors think it’s environmental hazards, Max thinks that death is taking pity on them. He can’t imagine a life without Josh, and Josh can’t imagine a life without Max. One of the nurses comes in and he checks Josh’s blood pressure, gives him his pills, and then does the same for Max. The nurse smiles sadly, and leaves wordlessly. It’s almost Romeo and Juliet eqsue - two fated lovers, doomed to death. 

Josh squeezes Max’s hand, and Max looks at him. 

 

“Max,” Josh says. “Tell me about how we met.”

 

“We were in line to see Green Day, and you hit on me, thinking I was someone else,” Max grins at the memory. “Idiot.”

 

“Bastard.” 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

The monitor on Josh’s chest starts beeping, and Josh squeezes Max’s hand again, tears welling.

 

“Baby, I think it’s time for me to go now.” He says. Max bites his lip. The atmosphere feels like a weighted blanket, pushing all the air out of his chest.

 

“I love you. So, so, so much.” Max whispers, tearing up. 

 

“You’re the… The best mistake I’ve ever made.” Josh replies. The monitor on Max’s head starts beeping too. They lock eyes, and Max leans down to kiss Josh’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight, mon chéri.” He says.

 

“Goodnight, mon amour.” 

 

Max lays down, parting their hands for a split second before Josh grabs his again, squeezing. The end is rounding the corner, coming closer and closer. They can both feel it, every breath labored and possibly their last. Josh can only hope that they die together, and Max can only hope it won’t hurt. 

Seven hours, sixteen minutes, and forty nine seconds into the night, Josh takes his last breath. The monitor on his chest lets out a droning, monotone beep, and the doctors flood in. Just five seconds later, Max does too.

Their hands never part. In his last moments, Max squeezes Josh’s hand, letting him know he’s still there. The monitors buzz at a frequency that sounds like heartbreak. 

But they are together. Among the stars, joined by fingertips and palms, tripping over constellations and smoking stardust. 

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot marks the halfway point of this challenge. Let's see if I'll actually be able to finish it.


End file.
